The Scientist
The Scientist ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der vierten Staffel, Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, und wird von Blaine, Brittany, Emma, Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Santana und Will gesungen. Er hat mit den Trennungen bzw. Problemen von Brittana, Finchel , Klaine und Wemma in der Folge zu tun und startet in der Aula, wo Rachel Finn konfrontiert. Finn beginnt den Song, gefolgt von Blaine, Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Will, Emma und Rachel. Gegen Ende des Songs werden Rückblenden der Paare gezeigt: Finns und Rachels erster Kuss in Jenseits von Gut und Sue, Blaine und Kurt, wie sie in Ungeküsst händchenhaltend durch die Dalton rennen, Brittany und Santana, wie sie in Gorilla mit Herz im Chorraum sitzen und sich anlächeln und Emma und Will, wie sie sich am Ende von Alles steht auf dem Spiel küssen. Am Ende schalten sich die Lichter aus, bis nur noch eins auf Finn gerichtet ist, der allein ist und den Song beendet. Das Original stammt von Coldplay aus deren zweitem Album "A Rush Of Blood To The Head" aus dem Jahr 2002. Charts Lyrics Finn: Come up to meet you Tell you I'm sorry You don't know how lovely you are I had to find you Tell you I need you Tell you I set you apart Blaine: Tell me your secrets And ask me your questions Oh, let's go back to the start Runnin' in circles Comin' up tails Heads on the science apart Santana: Nobody said it was easy Blaine und Finn: It’s such a shame for us to part Santana: ''' Nobody said it was easy '''Blaine und Finn: No one ever said it would be this hard Oh, take me back to the start Kurt: I was just guessing At numbers and figures Pulling the puzzles apart Brittany: Questions of science Science and progress Do not speak as loud as my heart Emma und Will (Emma): (But) tell me you love me Come back and haunt me Oh, when I rush to the start Finn und Rachel (mit dem Rest): Runnin' in circles Chasin' our tails Comin' back as we are (Nobody said it was easy) Oh, it's such a shame for us to part (Nobody said it was easy) No one ever said it would be so hard Rest (Rachel): Aa-aa-ah (I'm goin' back to the start) Nobody said it was easy No, no, no, no (Yeah, oh woah) Nobody said it was easy No, no, no, no (Nobody said it was easy) Nobody said it was easy No, no, no, no (No, oh) Rachel mit dem Rest: Nobody said it was easy Trivia *Der Song weist Ähnlichkeiten zu Fix You auf: **Beide stamm im Original von Coldplay. **Will singt in beiden mit. **Beide Songs werden aufgrund eines traurigen Anlasses, der in der jeweiligen Folge passiert ist, gesungen. In beiden Fällen ist ein Streit von Wemma involviert. **Beide Songs sind die jeweils letzten aus ihren Episoden. **Nach beiden Episoden, in denen die Songs vorkamen, pausierte Glee für mehrere Wochen. *In der Folge Kalender Boys ist ein Foto von Emma zu sehen, wie sie den Song singt. *Im Juli 2013 sangen Riker Lynch und Curt Mega den Song ihren Glee-Fans in Gedenken an Cory Monteith. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Emma Pillsbury Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester